Folic acid and its salts and leucovorin and its salts are known to be pharmaceutically effective. See, Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, Seventeenth Edition, Mack Publishing Co., Easton, PA 1985 (Remington's 17th Ed.) p. 1023. Folic acid is used to treat vitamin deficiencies. Cosulich, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,018 describes the preparation of such compounds and their clinical use for controlling the toxicity of aminopterin and other antifolic acid compounds and as hematopoietic drugs. Active derivatives of such compounds are described in Shive, U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,608. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,711, Wisowaty et al., describe the purification of leucovorin and its salts. Kerwar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,662 disclose that the antiarthritic efficacy of methotrexate can be potentiated by injection of an aqueous solution of leucovorin or its salts. EPO Patent Publication No. 0,266,042, May 4, 1988, describes using pure leucovorin isomers to manufacture medicaments for methotrexate rescue, for treatment of colorectal cancer in combination with 5-fluorouracil, and for treating folate deficiency.
Both folic acid and leucovorin are only sparingly soluble in water. Therefore they are administered in the form of salts such as alkaline metal and alkaline earth metal salts, such as the sodium salt of folic acid and the calcium salt of leucovorin, the 1-isomer of the latter being preferred.
The compound N-4-((2-Amino -1,4-Dihydro-4-oxo-6-pteridinyl)methyl) -amino)(benzoyl)-L-glutamic acid, sodium salt (Sodium Folate) having the formula ##STR1## is used principally to stimulate specifically the production of red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets in persons suffering from certain megaloblastic anemias.
The compound N-(4-((2-Amino-5-formyl -1,4,5,6,7,8-hexahydro-4-oxo-6-pteridinyl)methyl)amino)benzoyl)-L-glutamic acid, calcium salt (1:1), pentahydrate, (Leucovorin Calcium USP) having the formula: ##STR2## is used principally as an antidote for folic acid antagonists such as methotrexate, which block the conversion of folic acid into folinic acid. Merck Index, Tenth Edition, p. 603. Both folic acid and leucovorin salts are formulated in water for injection and may contain suitable preservatives, as described under Folvite.RTM. Injection and Leucovorin Calcium Injection in the Physician's Desk Reference, Medical Economics Company, Oradell, NJ 1989 (PDR) pp. 1120 and 1124, respectively.
Both compounds, but especially Leucovorin Calcium, require an alkaline pH of 7.7-8.2 for maximum stability. They are also light sensitive and prone to oxidative degradation in aqueous solution, thus requiring the use of amber glass for protection against photosensitivity and the use of nitrogen gas as a protectant throughout the bulk liquid manufacturing process and as a package headspace gas.
In the past, methyl and propyl parabens (p-hydroxy benzoates) were used as a preservative for such salts, especially Leucovorin Calcium Injection. However, the parabens were later found to have short term effectiveness at the alkaline pH required for maximum folic acid and/or leucovorin stability. Subsequently, benzyl alcohol was approved and widely used as the new preservative for the products. See "Folvite.RTM. Folic Acid Solution" and "Leucovorin Calcium Injection", PDR, pp. 1120 and 1124 respectively. Although benzyl alcohol is effective as a preservative, it lacks the mild buffering activity afforded by the parabens. As a consequence the pH of the products tend to be somewhat unstable, slowly drifting downward with time toward pH 6.5-7.0. This is below the above-mentioned optimum range and may require expiration dating to be very short term.
It has now been found that the factors of pH drift, nitrogen headspace variability and short term expiry dating can be overcome in accordance with this invention by using a buffer/antioxidant combination. The buffer comprises 2-Amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)-1, 3-propanediol, also known as tromethamine. The antioxidant comprises 3-Mercapto-1,2-propanediol, also known as monothioglycerol.
Both compounds, tromethamine and monothioglycerol, are toxicologically acceptable, and are described in U.S. Pharmacopeia XXI, U.S. Pharmacopeial Convention, Rockville, MD 1985 (U.S.P. XXI) at pages 1102 and 1580, respectively.
Surprisingly, the new buffer/antioxidant compositions of the present invention, for tromethamine and monothioglycerol, have been found to be superior to the presently used formulations, in terms of ability to control pH in the desired region of folic acid and leucovorin stability, and in their ability to retard oxidation, and therefore degradation, in sealed dosage forms. These new buffer/antioxidant compositions make it possible to extend the expiry dating of the product and provide the potential for development of a broader dosage line for such products, e.g. single or multi-dose vials containing greater volumes and higher concentrations of either folic acid or leucovorin salts than the present single dose (3-5 mg/ml) ampuls, such as a 10 mg/ml, 100 mg/vial dosage preparation. Unexpectedly also, benzyl alcohol becomes an optional ingredient and this is desirable expecially in cases where large doses are needed in emergencies and too much benzyl alcohol is not recommended.